Wicked Fan Academy
by Chanty420
Summary: Want to learn sorcery? Or do you just want to learn how to dance through life using the best techniques? Then read this story, learn how to register so that you may become a student, and be taught by the best Ozian people to walk Oz!
1. Wicked Fan Academy

**Wicked Fan Academy**

**A/N: Yes, another interactive story for y'all. Now, I'm quite sure I remembered announcing in one of my author's notes that I will be making another interactive story. I was wondering what kind, but I finally have an idea! Registration rules for joining the academy will be announced in this introduction chapter. Hope you guys participate in it like you do with my other stories. Enough of my ramblings, I give you the 'Wicked Fan Academy'.**

"So, what should we do now?" Nessarose asked. You see, Elphaba, Nessa, Glinda, Fiyero and Boq were thinking of things to do. You see, they were fresh out of graduation and didn't quite know how to make it big in Oz yet. They were residing in Kiamo Ko.

"I have an idea!" Glinda squealed. Elphaba groaned. "Glin, what did I tell you about screeching?"

"For the hundredth time Elphie, it's squealing, S-Q-U-E-A-L-I-N-G." Glinda huffed, annoyed.

"Gee, Glin, I can't believe you know how to spell words now." Elphaba rolled her eyes. Boq and Nessa were laughing at the comment while Fiyero, who was utterly oblivious to this whole conversation, was confused and didn't have a comment.

"So, what was your idea?" Boq asked.

"Well, why don't we teach people from Earth! There's this school built near here that never got used, and I can ask Momsy and Popsicle for help, and surely Nessa can ask Frex to send some money, Fiyero you can ask your parents as well. Once we already have the materials and staff members, we can make a poster advertising our academy and rules on how to get in, like what you need to bring, where will everyone meet, and so on and so fourth...Elphie can chant a spell sending it to Earth!"

Everybody stayed silent, though inwardly they were impressed at Glinda's idea.

"I think it's great, Glin!" Fiyero said, smiling. Glinda bowed and thanked him, earning laughter from the other three.

"Before I ask father to send money for us, what will we teach?" Nessa inquired curiously. They all looked at the perky blonde expectantly.

"Oh you'll see. Let's just say our students are going to love!" Glinda replied. Since they trusted their friends, they all nodded approvingly and started to work.

* * *

_**4 months later...**_

"And we're done!" Nessa exclaimed, holding up the last poster to be sent to Earth.

"Ready, Fae?" Fiyero asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. The emerald witch nodded and started chanting, and after about three minutes, the posters flew.

Here's what the poster read:

**Interested in learning about sorcery?**

**Or do you just wanna dance through life using the best techniques?**

**Well, now's your chance!**

**Just write in your name, physical description, personality description, the lessons you want to learn, and what special object you would want to bring to Oz.**

**Trust us when we say that you will be brought to Oz.**

**Once you're done signing, you'll be in for a chance of a lifetime to be taught by the best Ozian people. This is not a joke! See you there!**

**A/N: Hope that poster convinced you to review and join the academy. Just send in your name, physical description, personality description, lessons you want to learn and what special object will you bring in Oz. Go review and see you (hopefully) soon:)**


	2. Welcome!

**Welcome!**

**A/N: Oh my god I did NOT expect that much response for my story. Not that I didn't like the response, I loved it! Thank you so much for signing up. You made me and the Wicked characters VERY happy:) Okay, here it is... Oh but before that, just a side note: it's never too late to register if you haven't:) There was one girl who didn't review but managed to PM me so she got in:)**

Nineteen persons stood in front of the 'Wicked Fan Academy' official building.

"Is this it?" Jane, a brunette whose hair was tied up in a bun asked. They all had the registration form in their hands, along with the certain items (and of course, they're other important stuff) that they had to bring in Oz.

"I-I think so." A girl named Julie responded. "Did you guys sign up as well?" She asked, her eyes scanning the rest of the group. They just answered by nodding.

"So, are we stepping in?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, let's do it then." Nia said. And so with that, they slowly followed each other. A redhead girl named Violet and a brunette named Elisa pushed open the doors. All of them marveled in awe at the sight.

There were students, Earth people and Ozians alike, chatting with each other, having some fun. A girl with curly dark blonde hair came over to the group, smiled and then said, "Why good morning to all of you. Are you here to study in the academy?"

Shaun, a boy with black hair cut short, replied, "Yes, we are, actually."

The woman clapped her hands excitedly and said, "Oh, that's swell news to hear! Follow me and I'll bring all of you to the registration area."

They all thanked her as they followed her to the registration area, in which they would become official students of the academy.

* * *

Therese, a girl with short black hair, marveled at the official WFA pin. The background pictured a map of Oz and a broom, and then in the middle 'W.F.A Student'

"It's good they don't have uniforms." The girl named Chantal stated. She was currently talking to Jane, Nat and Vanessa.

"Uniforms aren't really my type." Jane admitted sheepishly.

"Alright everyone." They heard a voice say. They all turned and most of them pretty much gasped at who the girl was.

"Oh my god you're Elphaba Thropp! I admire you a lot! It's very nice to meet you!" Elisa exclaimed, going to the emerald witch and hugging her. Elphaba stiffened at first but then smiled and returned the hug.

"Great now the fangirling begins." Nelly muttered under her breath.

"It's an honor to meet you, Miss Thropp!" Hope said performing a small curtsy.

"Please, just call me Miss Elphaba. Now, I would like to give you your room assignments and keys. If ever you think there's something wrong with your dorm room, don't feel scared to approach me." Elphaba stated.

Everyone nodded and so with that Elphaba had started to give the room assignments.

* * *

Stephanie slowly closed the door behind her. Her roommate was an Ozian named Evanna. The name strikes interest to her, but she hasn't even met her yet.

"Oh hello." She heard someone say. Stephanie nearly jumped two feet in the air but then relaxed when she realized it wasn't someone who was about to kill her.

"Sorry for scaring you. My name's Evanna." The honey blonde smiled.

"It's alright, I'm Stephanie. I guess we'll be rooming with each other." Stephanie responded, laying down her suitcase.

"That would be great!" Evanna exclaimed.

* * *

Shaun closed the door and yelled, "Is anybody in here?"

"Only me, Zeke, your roommate." A boy with chestnut brown hair said, popping out from Lurline knows where,

"Oh, well the name's Shaun." He said, shaking hands with the guy.

"I'm assuming you're from Earth? Can't really identify a place here in Oz with your accent." Zeke said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I am from Earth. And where exactly do you come from, Zeke?"

"Well, I come from the Vinkus." Was all Zeke answered.

* * *

Chantal sat down on her bed. She had just managed to finish unpacking. She was lost in her train of thoughts but was interrupted when she heard the door open.

A girl with hipster glasses and fiery red hair appeared.

"Oh hi, you must be my roommate. I'm Sheila. I'm an Earth girl." She introduced herself.

"Well, hi Sheila. Chantal, I also come from Earth." Chantal smiled back. And so with that they started a conversation on how did they get here.

* * *

Nia and Hope opened the doors to their dorm. Apparently, they were dorm mates.

"I'll take that side." Nia pointed to one side.

"Alright, I'll take that side."

* * *

Nelly sighed as she closed the door behind her. She started unpacking her scissors when somebody asked her, "Ooh! Are those scissors?"

"No, they're screws." Nelly deadpanned.

"Really?" The girl asked, her head tilting to the side. Nelly face palmed. Was this girl just really stupid?

"May I ask your name?"

"I'm Pandora. My parents said that my curiosity makes me live up to my name... I come from Earth and..." Pandora started, but Nelly hardly understood her. Damn. This was going to be hard to calm this girl.

* * *

Vanessa and Nat entered their shared room, since they were roommates.

"You know, you're a really nice roommate." Vanessa commented.

"You as well. So what classes do you plan to take?" Nat said.

* * *

Eleanor slowly went inside the room. She spotted a girl with dark brown hair.

"Why hello. My name's Eleanor. And you are?"

The girl looked up from what she was reading and said, "My name's Turquoise. I come from Munckinland."

"Oh." Was all Eleanor said, clearly intriguied that one of her roommates was an Ozian.

"So where's our other roommate?" Tuquoise asked, also knowing that she would have two roommates, since it was a request from her parents. Why, she didn't know.

"I'm here." Julie said, entering the room.

"Nice to meet you." Turquoise smiled, helping Julie with her stuff while Eleanor unpacked.

* * *

Elisa and Therese were roommates, and were clearly having a good time.

Cameron roomed with a girl named Coraline, an Earth girl

* * *

Jane and Mia sat on their beds, thinking of what to say.

"So, what do usually like doing?" Mia inquired.

"Singing, fanfiction, movies, books." Jane smiled.

"I love books as well, actually. I'm usually found at the library most of the time." Mia responded.

"Oh, well then, let's go look at our map to see where the library is. Registration for classes doesn't start in two days."

* * *

Steph roomed with Violet. They managed to have some nice conversations over their likes and dislikes, and what classes they wanted to take and why.

Finally is Vision and Diane, who were actually enjoying themselves once they started talking after they finished packing. All in all everybody had a fun first day here at W.F.A

**A/N: I hope you liked that! Now I just need you guys to answer these questions,**

**1. How can I further improve your character?**

**2. Which Wicked character would you like to be taught for your subjects (I.e: Glinda - sorcery, etc.)**

**3. What would you usually like to be seen wearing in school or workshop (workshop if you ever have a uniform, like me)  
**

**Please review! Reviews make my day:) Until the next update:)**


	3. Assignments

**Assignments**

**A/N: Hi! So there's not much character interaction here 'cause they're all ASSIGNMENTS. Hah, yes, I'm giving us all assignments. You'll see, so, first, here are your schedules and teachers (btw, don't ask me how the teachers managed to handle different time slots, I'm working on that so don't be so practical yet, okay?) (There are some OC teachers who we'll learn more about later) (Dancing is private lessons, so to those who asked for it, you'll have it with our favorite Winkie prince but in private):**

**Nia:  
Sorcery - Elphaba  
Fashion M. - Glinda  
Voice - Mia  
Break  
Political Science - Alternate: Boq, Dr. Dillamond  
Art - Annabel  
Advanced Orchestra - Michelle  
Literature - Alternate: Boq, Elphaba  
Drama - Alternate: Glinda, Nessarose**

**Hope:  
Sorcery - Elphaba  
Literature - Alternate: Boq/Elphaba  
Fashion M. - Glinda  
Break  
Voice: Louisa  
Art: Annabel**

**Julie:  
Sorcery - Glinda  
History - Dr. Dillamond  
Political Science - Alternate: Elphaba/Boq  
Break  
Drama - Alternate: Glinda/Nessa  
Literature - Elphaba**

**Elisa:  
Sorcery - Elphaba  
Creative Writing - Nessa  
History - Alternate: D. Dillamond/Elphaba  
Break  
Voice - Alternate: Elphaba/Louisa  
Art - Marielle  
Drama - Alternate: Glinda/Nessa)**

**Mia:  
Sorcery - Glinda  
Literature - Elphaba  
History - Alternate: D. Dillamond/Boq  
Break  
Advanced Orchestra - Michelle  
Creative Writing - Nessa**

**Nelly:  
Sorcery - Glinda  
Art - Marielle  
Voice - Louisa  
Break  
Drama - Alternate: Glinda/Nessa**

**Diane:  
Art - Marielle  
Creative Writing - Nessa  
Sorcery - Glinda  
Break  
History - Alternate: Boq/D. Dillamond  
Literature - Elphaba**

**Vanessa:  
Literature - D. Dillamond  
Creative Writing - Nessa  
Drama - Glinda  
Break  
Voice - Louisa  
Life Sciences - Alternate: Boq/Elphaba**

**Steph:  
Sorcery - Elphaba  
Fashion. M. - Glinda  
Voice - Louisa  
Break  
Literature - Elphaba  
Life Sciences - Alternate: Boq/Elphaba**

**Vision:  
Sorcery - Glinda  
Art - Marielle  
Drama - Nessa  
Break  
Literature - Elphaba  
History - Alternate: D. Dillamond/Elphaba**

**Nat:  
Sorcery - Glinda  
History - Alternate: D. Dillamond/ Elphaba  
Biology - Alternate: Boq/D. Dillamond  
Break  
Math- Elphaba  
Creative Writing - Nessa**

**Cameron:  
Sorcery - Elphaba  
Creative Writing- Nessa  
History - Alternate: Elphaba/D. Dillamond  
Break  
Literature - Alternate: Boq/Nessa  
Voice - Mia**

**Eleanor:  
Sorcery - Elphaba  
History - Alternate: D. Dillamond/Boq  
Literature - Nessa  
Break  
Drama - Alternate: Glinda/Nessa**

**Therese:  
Sorcery - Elphaba  
Arts - Marielle  
History - Alternate: D. Dillamond/Elphaba  
Break  
Music - Louisa  
Creative Writing - Nessa**

**Violet:  
Sorcery - Elphaba  
Fashion M. - Glinda  
Drama - Nessa  
Break  
Literature - Alternate: D. Dillamond/Elphaba  
Creative Writing - Nessa**

**Stephanie:  
Sorcery - Glinda  
History - Alternate: D. Dillamond/Elphaba  
Fashion M. - Glinda  
Break  
Drama - Nessa**

**Shaun:  
Sorcery - Elphaba  
History - Alternate: D. Dillamond/Elphaba  
Political Science - Alternate: Boq/D. Dillamond  
Break  
Literature - Nessa**

**Assignments:  
For Drama/Music/Voice students, write what two songs will you be performing on your first meeting.  
Literature students, write a short poem about anything  
History students, which part (country) of Oz do you think is the most interesting and why?**

**A/N: And that was it! Next chapter is clique picking and the rankings test, something I based from Divergent. Review? Oh right, questions and reminders for y'all:**

**First, answers for the students who need to submit something must be PMed. If a guest, you can place it in another review.**

**Second, what do you think of your teachers and what do you think is the rankings test.**

**That's all:)**


	4. Rankings

**Rankings**

**A/N: So, this is where each and everyone is given a ranking. I may or may not be reading Divergent now. Everything else will be explained in this chapter. And for those of you who are wondering why I wanted assignments, well, you may not see why on this chapter but you will in the future, I promise:)**

Everybody sat at the Emerald Auditorium in WFA. It was the day of the rankings test and announcement. They didn't know what it was for, but was still curious to know about it.

"Good morning everybody." A voice said. Everybody turned to the stage and realized that it was Fiyero Tiggular.

"I would like to personally welcome you all to WFA, first of all, it's really great to have you all here. Now, second of all, we will be having a rankings test today, to determine which ranking you belong to. The test instructions will be given before you start. Have a nice day." He said. As everybody clapped, he passed the mic to Nessarose, who was now able to walk by the way, and so with that, she headed onstage.

"Good morning. Now, the reasons we want you to have rankings is not because we are biased, it's actually a secret, but on many occasions there will be times when we will use it, occasions you may or may not know about. So, a pen and a questionnaire will be given to you. Please answer it as honestly as possible. Once everybody has submitted the paper to an instructor, you may all leave the room for a while while we check the results. We will call you all back later. Any questions?" Nessa finished. Nobody asked the questions and so with that they started passing the pens and questionnaires.

"Alright dear amazifying students, you may be excused for now. We'll call for you in a while." Glinda said. Everybody nodded before exiting the building.

"I wonder what the rankings are for." Nelly asked, curious.

"Well they did say it was a surprise." Shaun offered. Nelly rolled her eyes slightly.

"I knew that. Though I'm still curious."

"Well, I'm just curious to find out what ranking I am." Julie said.

"Exactly." Nia and Vanessa responded in unison.

"So where do you guys want to stay first?" Vision asked.

"Well, let's just go to the main hall." Mia said.

"Sure." Eleanor and Elisa replied in unison this time.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nat said. Everybody nodded and they headed to the main hall.

Everybody slowly entered the auditorium again since they were called back.

"Well, this is it." Kate whispered. Violet and Melody nodded in agreement.

"Alright, now when we call your name and state your ranking, go up here onstage, get the pin and other materials needed for your rankings, and sit back down." Boq said. They all nodded and the announcing began.

"Miss Elisa - A Lime."

Elisa stood up and gathered her badges, notebooks and headed back to her seat.

"Miss Melody - A Lime."

"Miss Nelly - A Shadow."

Nelly stood up and retrieved her stuff before sitting down. The next few names were called again.

"Miss Nia, A Jewel."

"Miss Chantal, A Turquoise."

"Mister Shaun, A Shadow."

"Miss Eleanor, A Shadow."

"Miss Nat, A Turquoise."

"Miss Hope, A Lime."

"Miss Violet, A Jewel."

"Miss Steph, A Gem."

"Miss Therese, A Jewel."

"Miss Vanessa, A Turquoise."

"Miss Kate, A Gem."

More names were called after this...

"Miss Stephanie, A Shadow."

"Miss Julie, A Lime."

"Miss Cameron, A Jewel."

"Miss Jane, A Turquoise."

"Miss umm...Vision, A Shadow."

"Miss Diane, A Jewel."

"Miss Mia, A Turquoise."

**A/N: And that was it. Questions (sorry, can't help asking them):**

**First, what do you think is your ranking about?**

**Two, what do you want to see in this story?**

**And third, when this story get's finished, do you want a Year II?**


	5. The Trip and The Clubs

**The Trip and The Clubs**

**A/N: I felt the need to update this, so here you go! Since most of you are so curious about the rankings, I may or may not reveal it here. Why did I say that? Well, I just write whatever pops into my head, I'll edit it and then there...so I can't really say where I'm going with this, so just read on. One last thing before I end my long ramble, I hope you guys can check out my first non interactive story, 'My Other Half'. And to those who did check it out, well I thank you for your support:) Okay, on I with the chapter.**

"Attention to all WFA students please." Elphaba said through the speaker. The auditorium immediately silenced.

She gave a small smile before continuing, "Thank you. Now, you took your rankings test yesterday. We didn't tell you what you would be doing with the rankings. Now we will start the use of it. No need to worry, we will always give instructions. Now that this is understood, I will announce the first event we will be using with these rankings.

"We will be having a field trip to the different parts of Oz, assisted by me, Fiyero, Boq, Glinda and Nessa." Elphaba finished. Everybody cheered at the announcement.

Glinda hopped happily onstage.

"Has everybody been having an ozmazifying time here at WFA?" She asked. Everybody either nodded or shrugged.

"Alright, now here is our schedule: All the Jewels go with me to the Gilikin, all Turquoise go with Nessa to Munckinland, all Shadows go with Boq to the Quadling country, all Gems go with Fiyero to the Vinkus, while all Lime go with Elphaba to the Emerald City. I'm sure we'll all have a great time!"

* * *

"This is such an amazifying idea!" Hope exclaimed before bumping into a flower vase. Nelly sighed but helped put the vase back on.

"The Quadling Country seems interesting." Nelly shrugged honestly.

"I'm just excited to be with one of my favorite characters." Julie said Nia and Diane nodding in agreement.

"Hey guys..." Shaun started.

"I can't believe we're touring Munckinland with Nessa!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Guys..."

"This was really a good idea..." Rae said.

"Guys..."

"And can you believe the things we can see in Oz?" Jane asked, gasping.

"Guys..."

"We can even see Animals!" Vision added. Chantal nodded her head excitedly.

"And all the things we've read in books about Oz will be seen!" Therese added.

"GUYS!" Shaun shouted. Everybody looked at him.

"Look at this." He pointed to a poster.

"Oh, it's for Club choosing day. It says we have to get one for extra credit and that we need at least one club." Elisa read.

"What do you guys want?" Nia asked.

**A/N: So, first of all, what club do you wanna join? Second, what do you think about the first use of the rankings? And third, what did you think of the little banter in the last part of this chapter. That's all. Until next time:)**


End file.
